finalfantasyviiirpfandomcom-20200213-history
Alcyone Ravenshaw
Personality Character History [Note: All information placed here is considered OOC unless discussed with the player beforehand.] Alcyone is the bastard child of Ashalia Ravenshaw and Mallicai Kira. Born in Timber, she spent much of her time being raised by her mother and Grandfather. Even under the circumstances, the girl seemed to be happy-go-lucky and rarely turning down a stranger if her mother didn't have a problem with them. Her first memories are of living with her mother and going to Balamb Garden with her and her new fascination with the redheaded man who came into her mother's life. Surprisingly, she did not struggle with him and loved when his mother babysat her. It wasn't long before she knew him as "Dad". Not long after Dad was around regularly, she found herself with a younger sister that took up most of the family time. Even though her parents tried to afford time just for them, she found herself pushed away to do other things. This is when she attempted to bond with her grandfathers. This went over rather successfully with both of them. Her grandfather, Sage, in his attempts to dote upon his granddaughter, bought her her first violin and gave her lessons. She picked right up on it and would play for hours if given the chance. When Souma got a little older, her father began to teach her the ways of a martial artist, splitting her time between combat and music, both focusing on discipline on her end. She loved every minute she had with her family and worked hard to make them proud, eating up any attention that she could get when Souma was away or causing trouble. Because of her training with her family, school became a new challenge, but one she tackled head on with the tools her family gave her. She excelled the best she could, always making sure to get help when she didn't understand something, but things seemed to change when her sister got old enough to enter school. Much to her dismay, her sister's presence started to change things. With her always trying to tag along with her and her friends, it made it hard to hang out with them, though, when she got older questions started to be asked. Alcyone had always been tall for her age group. That was no secret, but when she got older, she was teased more and more about her height since she tended to tower over even the boys. She tried to hide how it made her feel, but it was hard. Each time she was teased, it just killed her self esteem more and more. Around the age of nine or ten, she was teased about something different--something much more personal: The fact that her last name was not Oshiro like the rest of her immediate family and especially her sister. She began to question her roots and push away from her family. It wasn't long before she became more and more rebellious in nature, much like her sister, but much angrier. It wasn't until a parent-teacher conference that Alcyone was finally confronted by her parents about the situation. Her mother attempted to explain to her why her last name was different and explained her origins. When Alcyone found out that she wasn't even biologically her father's daughter, she raged. Feeling lied to and betrayed, she stormed out of the room and continued down the road of being rebellious. She spent more time with both of her Grandfathers than her parents, ironically, pushing herself into more martial arts with Grandpa Oshiro and more music with Grandpa Ravenshaw to run away from her problems instead of facing them head on. Yuge did attempt to do more with her through training, but she reluctantly agreed, mostly throwing a hissy fit the entire time. This went on for nearly a year until Grandpa Ravenshaw pulled her to one side and had a heart-to-heart with her. He talked to her about her parents and how they sincerely did care for her. He told her of the sacrifices they made to make sure that she was loved and taken care of. He told her about how she almost instantly bonded with Yuge who, despite not siring her, loved her as though she may have come from him. He made her realize the kind of bond she had with her father. They may not have been related by blood, but they had something so much deeper than blood could've ever created--love. He also explained to her about her biological father's passing before her mother even knew she was pregnant in minimal detail and how much her father mad her mother happy. It was something Alcyone began to take to heart. While she never really fully resolved her issues, she was less tough on her parents (especially her father) about what happened and tried to focus on the finer points in life instead of something she couldn't control to start with. She began readjusting herself with school and the bullies. Grandpa Oshiro was the one who taught her how to stand up against them so she did. By the time she got the bullies off her back, things got worse at home. One day, Alcyone came home to her Grandma Oshiro and Grandpa Ravenshaw both looking quite worried. She found out that her mother had been arrested for reasons unknown. It ended up being a stressful two weeks as they waited for her release. her grandmother and father did everything hey could, but nothing seemed to work. When she was finally released and hospitalized, Alcyone was devastated to see what had become of her mother. It became difficult to concentrate in school for her. She was always worried for her mother and how she was going to be when she was better. Despite this, she still tried to perform her daily task along with taking care of Souma when the rest of the family was tending to her mother the best they could. A few months went by and her mother finally got well enough to make a decision: they would leave Timber and return to Balamb Town. And thus, she found herself packing when she could--making sure that everything she wanted to keep was with her. She and her sister were escorted to Balamb with her Grandmother and Grandfather Ravenshaw. At first they stayed with her Grandma Oshiro, which was fine. It just meant more time with Grandpa Oshiro in her eyes, but it also meant that her sister was exposed to Aunt Shyla, whom her mom seemed to intensely dislike. She took it for what it was, though, until they found a place to call home. Alcyone and Souma were enrolled into Garden where she had to relearn her way around and find new friends, which she did very quickly along with the committee she wanted to join: The Bestiary Committee. With training already in hand, she worked hard at the hunts and testing out her fighting techniques she had learned growing up. Her hard work and dedication ended up paying off after she eventually became the head of the Bestiary Committee. Six months have passed since she began to lead the committee. With the last leader now in SeeD, she has to adjust her time between classes and the committee. A challenge, but one worth taking. Relationships Parents: Ashalia Ravenshaw-Oshiro (Mother) - Her mother. Her mentor. Her friend. She is very close to her mother and feels she can talk to her about most things. While she still has unresolved issues with the fact that her mom kept the fact that her father was not biologically her father, she still cares for her. Her favorite past time with her mother is to play the violin while her mother plays the piano. Mallicai Kira (Biological father) - She knows nothing about him aside from the fact that they share genes and died before she was born. Yuge Oshiro (stepfather) - Alcyone's father. Even though they are not related by blood, she still is willing to call him dad and respects him for the number of sacrifices he made to make sure the family was happy and safe. While there are still unresolved issues between them, she still loves him. Sibilings: Souma Oshiro (half-sister) - Alcyone's bratty sister. While she harbors resentment towards her, she doesn't necessarily hate her. The two do argue and fight, but if her sister were in real danger, Alcyone would step in to resolve the problem. She feels as though she's the only one (besides her parents) allowed to give her sister a rash of shit. Relatives: Sage Ravenshaw (Grandfather) - Alcyone's biological grandfather. She bonded with him at a young age, just like Ari, but he was much easier to get along with and doted upon her when the others paid attention to her sister. From a young age, he began to teach her the violin, allowing her creativity to flow and give her a chance to not think about her little sister. Maria Ravenshaw (Grandmother) - Is believed to be deceased. She knows nothing about Maria nor does she show interest in finding out. Kayo Oshiro (step Grandmother) - Alcyone's overly affectionate grandmother. She loves spending time with her, but doesn't feel the same bond that she has with Ari. When it comes to girl time, she feels as though she could go to her if she couldn't go to her mother, of course, but Souma always seemed to be her grandmother's favorite. Ari Oshiro (Step Grandfather) - Of all the people she has worked hard to gain affection from, Ari would win the prize. Her grandfathers no-nonsense attitude coupled with his drill instructor like tendencies made it a challenge for her to feel as though she was worth his time. Even still, she pushed herself as hard as she could to prove to him she wanted to learn and feels she can go to him for solutions if she didn't want to talk to her father--well solutions that don't involve emotions. Shyla Catherwood (Aunt) - Alcyone's aunt and one she finds to be... strange. Christian Ravenshaw (Uncle) - The Ranged instructor and someone she's just recently learned about. He's interesting and seems to be rather wise, but it'll take some warming up before she considers him family. Friends Nikolai Volkov - Alcyone's Second in Command and one of her few friends. The two work very well together when he isn't off getting drunk.